Computing applications can be developed for touch devices. Some devices, such as smart phones, may include small touch display areas. In some applications, a context menu can be accessed in response to inputs such as (but not limited to) right-clicking a mouse, pressing a hot key or combination of keys, etc.
Touch devices, such as smart phone, may be unsuitable for accessing the same version of a context menu that may be displayed on computing devices having larger display areas. For example, FIG. 1 is a modeling diagram depicting an application executed on a computing device with a small display screen. An application executed on the computing device may provide a context menu including commands 12 (e.g., “Command A,” “Command B,” etc.) that are associated with an object 10.
In some cases, a context menu may be too large in one or more dimensions for a user to view the full context menu on a smaller display screen. For example, FIG. 2 is a modeling diagram depicting a context menu 16 exceeding the size of the display screen of the computing device. Presenting a context menu 16 associated with object 10 may obscure some of the commands 12. In other cases, a context menu may be scaled to fit the smaller display such that one or more menu options are difficult for a user to discern. For example, FIG. 3 is a modeling diagram depicting a context menu 16 being scaled to fit the size of the display screen of the computing device. Scaling the context menu 16 may cause the text for one or more of the commands to be difficult to read on a display device having a small display area.
It is desirable to efficiently use available display area for displaying context menus in an application.